Guardian Angel's Request
by AwesomeScottishLass
Summary: RusCan, based back in Medieval England. Ivan is a Guardian Angel, and Matthew is... a sinner? Read more to find out! New Chapters coming soon! Rated T for later chapters and also because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Guardian Angel's Request

Medieval Story, RusCan.

(This is a roleplay between a friend and I. There may be chapters, depending on how much we continue. I'm Ivan and she's Mattie so, enjoy!)

* * *

_Italics for background story and thoughts_

_There once was an Angel, named Ivan. He was a Guardian Angel, sent to guard kingdoms, towns, and even people. Normally the people chosen, were people of royalty. One day, he was sent to guard a little girl, but ended up falling in love. The girl died an early death, and he was exiled from heaven, sent to guard on town til he lie on an Angel's death bed. He was also cursed to never lie, and this made the king whom found him, very grate full. He had a law set, that anyone who stepped foot outside their homes at night, would be exiled, or worse, killed. Ivan became the night guard for the town, and for 3 reins of kings after, he has done so. Until now..._

The winged guardian of the town, flew high above in the night, patrolling the streets from a decent height. He then perched on the roof of a random roof in complete silence, watching the moon.

A young man slipped out of his home. He liked to walk by moonlight, but it wasn't safe.

The winged soldier had the eye sight of a hawk, and spotted him directly. He jumped silently, roof from roof, using his wings to glide. Once he was atop a roof above the younger man, he lingered there, waiting for the right chance.

The young man pulled his hood over his head. If he was spotted...it could be the death of him.

Ivan swooped down to a corner, far behind the man, tucked his wings close to his body to look invisible, and skipped along the trail behind him, then tapped his shoulder, speaking ever so softly, not a trace of accent to be heard.

"Greetings."

He jumped, terrified of being caught. He couldn't speak, though his brain said to talk, and he couldn't run, though his feet said to run.

"What are you doing here, little one. Shouldn't you be inside?" His low voice crept over the younger mans shoulder. Ivan's face was right beside the man's own face.

He shivered all over, though he wasn't cold.

Ivan's tired eyes glared into the side of his 'victims' face. His satchel made a light noise when he switched sides.

"Eh..." Was the only sound he could make. _What was that glisten of white?_

Ivan felt his wings having the urge to spread and stretch. He held it back for a bit longer. "You know it's against town law to be out this late."

"Yes...I just..." He trembled more.

"You just... what?" Ivan couldn't hold back, he spread his wings, casting a huge shadow in front of the man. The younger man spun around when the shadow cast over him, he fell back, and onto the ground. Ivan quickly caught him and picked him, right off the ground and flew through the air holding onto him closely in a hug. The man clung tightly, murmuring prayers. He was praying that God didn't punish him, that he would be better, if he didn't kill him.

The winged guardian found a mountain, a good walking distance from the town, and placed him at the entrance of a cave.

"Eh? Wh-why have you...why have you brought me here!" He asked, as defiantly as he could.

Ivan peeked over the edge at the town. "You should be safe here til dawn, but until then, make due with the mountain conditions and return at the time of noon tomorrow."

The young man was very confused. "Wha-what do you mean?"

"I mean, that if you go back now, you'll be killed. Stay here until noon tomorrow and your life will be spared. By the way, my name is Ivan." He smiled gently back at the younger man.

"I-Ivan?" The name was unfamiliar. _But he...he was an Angel...right? But...there was no difference between Angels and Demons...except their Auras._

"Yes. I trust you with my name, so only use it in times of grave danger. Okay?" He stood at his full height, 6 ft tall, with a wing span of 18 ft.

"Eh? Wh-why would I...n-need to?"

"How many angels do you know that give away their names freely?" He walked a little closer to him, folding his wings a tad.

"Angels on a specific mission, involving that one person. But normally? None. Their names, belong to God."

"Exactly. I'm on exile.. I was originally sent here to guard here for eternity, when I realized it was a prank, I was sent to exile here. The king made me the guardian Angel of this town for as long as my wings stay. I'm meant to be a guardian Angel for people, not towns. It's a hard job, but what can I do.." He looked back off the edge. His bright violet eyes could be seen in the darkness when he turned back and faced him.

"There's nothing you CAN do..." He realized. "You must get lonely...or do Angels GET lonely?"

"I don't know... I've always done missions by myself... I must be use to the empty feeling by now. We're not allowed to get too attached to humans..." There was a long dragged out pause. "That's another reason I was put on exile..."

"You...got attached?" He felt his heart go out to him.

"Yes. Just once. To a little girl... She died an early death, and I nearly ripped off my own wings to join her..." He looked at the younger again, violet eyes glowing. "I vowed not to get attached after that, but I guess I can since I'm out of a real job."

"Children...its terrible that so many die young...I'm one of Eight surviving children, twelve were born, our family was lucky."

"What happened to the others, may I ask?" He walked over to in front of him, looked down on him with an emotionless blank look.

"One died of fever, one of drowning, two died at birth...and the last...suffocated..." He was saddened at the memories of his brothers and sisters. The exiled angel held out his arms. The young man spontaneously stepped forward, into the waiting arms.

Ivan wrapped his arms around his saddened guest, and hugged him, very gently. He buried his face into his host's chest. Ivan hugged a bit tighter, letting him know he was safe with him. He **felt** safe. It was exactly as he thought it would. It felt like love.

For the first time in what seemed like centuries, Ivan smiled. A real, from the heart, smile.

He nuzzled the Angel. He was warm...like late spring, and he...smelled of Heaven. That was ridiculous, but it was what the younger thought of.

"I can protect you in times of need if you call my name, but there is a way I can sense your danger... You tell me your name. That's it."

"M-Matthew..." He replied, shyly.

Ivan smiled once again. Never had he herd such a name. "Your name is unique. Never have I met a man named Matthew. You, are a special man." He looked into his eyes.

If he didn't know better he would think he was lying or flirting. "I-its pretty common..."

"Never have I met a man named Matthew." He repeated, putting a bit more emphasis on 'I'. "Have you ever met anyone named Ivan? If so, who?"

"N-no...Ivan's very unusual...its...lovely though." Matt answered.

"Really, your the first to say that. Apparently to others, it's unholy enough. I, personally, enjoy being named as such."

"Unholy? It sounds similar to John to me...'The lord is Merciful' I think its perfect!" Matt found himself blushing.

Ivan smiled. "If I weren't in exile, I'd ask the lord to bless you. Your the only person who's been kind to me."

"You shouldn't have been exiled for loving a human...Angels were created to spread God's love..."

"Yes, but remember, Matthew, I nearly killed myself because of her. If I had of, there would be one less Angel. With me being on exile, as I've herd from others, if they absolutely need me back, they came call for me. If I'm dead, they can't call." Ivan explained.

He rested his head over the Angel's heart. "That's true...but you'll probably be here forever...alone..."

The Angel's heart beat at a perfect pace. It never sped up when he breathed in nor slow down when he exhaled. "But this means I have an immortal lifetime to find the right human to stay with."

"You...you want to find a human to...stay with?" He glanced up at him, with warm magenta eyes.

A very mature smile stretched across his face. "Yes. I'm tired of guarding a town, that the king that put me here, is long dead and gone for. I want to find a human who's worth being mortal for, and I don't care how long it takes. It could be 100 years from now, it could be only 10 years from now, but." He got really close to Matt's face. "It could also just as easily be you."

He pulled away in a mixture of shock and denial. "No...it will never be me...for anyone. The man I call 'Father' isn't my father...I'm a damned halfbreed."

Confusion stroke the Angel Ivan. "What do you mean?"

"The man that raised me, isn't my father. He wasn't even AROUND when my mother conceived. My father...was a French soldier." (This is medieval England... so yeah)

He shifted his head of to the side as if to shrug. "And? I'm not a full angel. My old friends are now in their teens." He stood back to show himself off. "I'm near adulthood, and I wasn't born before my friends."

The young man tilted his head. "That would explain some things...the odd name...the love for a human..."

"Well, I loved her in the day. It wouldn't make sense for an adult to love a child in such a way."

The young man was confused. Ivan chuckled a bit. "I'm sure your confused. You see, in my strange state, I look and act like a child in the day, and I look and act like an adult during the night."

"Oh..." Matt stood in a mix of confusion and shock.

Ivan glanced over the edge again, then looked back. "My mother was an angel, and my father was a human. If you were wondering."

Matt nodded in understanding. "And you stayed with her. So...we have something in common...we will always be rejected for how we were born. We'll never belong...ever."

Ivan smiled and placed an arm around Matt. "We can be rejects together."

Matt smiled and leaned against him. "Alright." He gently threaded his fingers through Ivan's.

"Hmm?" He looked down at their hands.

"I'm tired..."

"Then head to bed. Remember, return at noon. I have to return to my night duty.."

"Okay..." He slid their hands apart as he went inside. "Be safe."

* * *

He smirked back at him. "I always am." and with that, he flew off towards the town.

(And that's the end of Chapter 1! Enjoy! There's plenty more where that came from, as long as we finish the second day.. so... yeah!

Credit for being Matthew goes to a good friend of mine!)


	2. Chapter 2

Medieval Story, RusCan.

(Chapter 2 of our roleplay! Enjoy!)

_Italics for thoughts._

Dawn came, and the once adult angel's 6 ft turned into 5' 8". His wings shrunk as well, by only a few feet. He flew off to the castle to report. The king asked if he had seen anything. "I have seen a man, a good 3 days ago, yes I did! I bought a single grain of sand, yes I did! I sold it for a shoe!" He then laughed and jumped around. The king grew furious. "He was an out of town sort of fellow, yes he was!" The king yelled and demanded last night's result. "Alright.. I did see a man, but he immediately left town so no need for punishment."

Matt awoke in a strange place, he couldn't remember at first, but he soon recalled the night before. He blushed brightly. _He was so handsome!_

After reporting, Ivan flew around the town, to waste time before noon. He had actually brought food up to the edge of the cliff and left it there for Matt to eat.

Matt soon found the food, which he ate quickly. It was very filling.

After flying around for a while, he noticed it was noon. It would take a while for Matt to return to town, so why not pull off my daredevil trick? He flew to the top of the castle, and after the bell rung for noon, he called everybody to gather around. As soon as there was a big enough crowd, he nosedived. About a meter from the ground, he spread his wings and took flight, flying off towards the edge of town where he waited for Matt.

Matt headed toward town and saw his Angel waiting. "Ivan!" He called.

Ivan smiled like a child, hand on his hip, less mature. "Ello!" His voice called in a higher tone.

Matthew smiled and came over to him. The height difference wasn't so great now.

"So, now that your here, you can wander around harmless as usual!" Ivan's bright smile never left.

"Yes...I suppose so." Matt smiled back at him.

"Wait! I've got a better idea! Let's jump roofs together!" He grabbed Matt's wrist encouragingly.

"Eh? No, Ivan, I can't fly!"

"You don't need wings for it! I rarely use mine when I do! Come on! Please? I'll help you!" He begged.

Matt was scared...but he didn't want to leave his Angel. "Fine...I'll go..." He conceded.

"Yay!" Ivan partied a small bit, hugged Matt tightly and flew up to one of the closest roofs. Matt clung to him tightly, not wanting to fall.

When they landed on the roof, he freely let go of him and smiled brightly. "Watch me!" He then ran, and jumped to another roof, wings folded back. "NOW YOU!" he shouted. Matthew hesitated and said a small prayer as he ran and jumped.

Ivan caught Matt when he landed. "Ya scared?"

Matt clung to him tightly, nodding furiously.

Ivan grinned, then spread his wings. "Wanna jump, while I hold you?"

"Yes, please. I'm scared I'm going to fall." He said, clinging to him. Ivan grinned, as he began to glide, from roof to roof.

Matthew smiled as he glided with him. "This...is kind of...fun."

Ivan looked down at Matt with his smile. "Then smile a bit! Scared faces aren't the kind anybody like when flying!"

He looked up at him, and smiled weakly.

"Wider! Like this!" He gave a really wide smile, checking where he jumped so he could continue to glide.

He tried smiling a little wider.

"There ya go-" His foot slid from underneath him and he fell off the roof. "GAAHH!" Luckily, he landed first, face up, and Matt landed on top, face down.

The human blushed very red, he had never been this close to another person, like that.

The angel proceeded to laugh. "I can't believe I let my footing get the best of me!"

"Are...are you okay?" Matt asked shyly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Not like I haven't fallen before. Are you?" Ivan finally opened his eyes, and blushed a tad as well.

"I'm not hurt..." Matt blushed redder.

"Well... that's good! D-Do you mind maybe getting off? I'd like to move please." Ivan said, twisting himself.

Matt shyly crept off his Angel friend. He felt his face turn redder and warmer.

The Angel slowly sat up and dusted his silverish-blond hair, then laughed again.

"Wh-whats so funny?" Matt asked, looking over his shoulder.

Ivan leaned over, and blew some dust off of Matt's head and chuckled some more. "Your hair almost looked like mine!"

Matt smiled and shook the rest of the dust from his hair, returning his hair to its golden colour.

It took a minute for the Angel to realize, but this was an unfamiliar alleyway. He looked around and saw rock dust and cloth material everywhere. "Matthew, is this part of town... familiar to you in any way?"

"Yes...I...live around here..." Matt said, ashamed to live in such a poor area.

Ivan looked at him with a bit of concern, but it disappeared quickly. "Guess this means you wanna go home, right?"

"No...the only ones that miss me when I'm gone...are my mother and older brother..." Matt said, sadly.

"Oh..." Ivan hugged his knees, completely bored and unknowing of what to do next. Then, he got an idea. "Hey, Matthew! You hungry?" He stood up, and dusted off his robe.

"A little..." Matt said, seconds before his stomach let out a growl.

Ivan held out his hand for Matt to take. "Then lets go to the market!"

Matt took his hand, smiling a little.

Ivan helped him up and smiled. "I always get free food from the market! So, let's go!" He turned and dragged Matt through the streets.

Matt smiled at his friend. "Alright, sounds good." Matt jogged behind him.

As soon as they reached the market, Ivan dragged him through then stopped in front of the food stalls. "Tell me what you want, and I'll get it!"

"I...I...beggers can't be choosers..." Matt said, blushing.

Ivan sighed. "What do you like eating, then?"

"I eat what I'm given..." Matt simply said.

Ivan rested his head in his hands, then looked back up and sighed. "Fine, stay here, I'll be back!" Then he turned, and ran up to multiple different fruit stands.

Matt watched him and he was reminded of a bee.

Ivan came back with a bag full of different fruits. "Lets go to the outskirts of town and have a picnic!" He said, just able to see over the bag.

"Okay, would you like some help with those?" Matt asked.

"Well... I do the work!" Ivan stated a lot of things as excuses so nobody else would have to do anything, and they could relax.

"Okay, okay!" Matt said. "I'll let you handle it!"

Ivan smiled, then walked a bit ahead. "Follow me!"

Matt kept stride with him. Ivan just then realized how far of a walk it was, then heaved a heavy sigh. "Alright, hold these." He gave the bag to Matt.

Matt laughed and took the bag. For such a slight young man, he was deceptively strong. Ivan then walked behind Matt, picked him up, and flew to the outskirts.

"Eep!" Matt yelped when he was picked up.

Ivan laughed a bit. "Alright, we're at the outskirts!" He landed and let Matt go as soon as.

Matt smiled. "Thank you." He said to his friend.

Ivan then plopped down in the grass and looked at the sky. "I remember when I was a child and I dreamed I would fly as high as I can now.." He squinted in the sunlight.

Matt sat next to him. "I used to look up, especially at night, and wonder if my father knows I exist...and ever thinks of me..." He looked up as well.

"Your lucky you know about your father. I meet mine once, and he's long since dead now." The sky began to glow an evening orange. The Angel was starting to mature again in voice.

The boy started eating the fruit. "I wish I had met him..."

Ivan took a piece of fruit and nibbled at it. "How much do you know about your father?"

"Nothing. Besides the fact that he was a soldier, and he was french. Other than that? Nothing..." Matt took another bite of the fruit.

"Name?" Ivan looked over at Matt, nibbling at the fruit.

"My mother...called him Francis. But considering how common that name is in France, it might not be his name..."

Ivan shrugged as the sun reached the horizon. He started taking actual bites from the fruit. "I forgot my fathers name. I don't even think I was told it..."

Matthew sighed deeply. "I don't care, not really. I'm just happy my mother's husband let me live with him."

The Angel gave his friend a confused stare of tired eyes. "Let you live with him? Is that because of your true father?"

"I'm not his son, he could have cast me out, and my mother too. But he really loves her, so..." Matt lay on the grass, and closed his eyes.

Ivan chuckled a bit. "Pardon for my laughter, but your lucky. Because of my wings, I can not lay in the grass as easily as you." By this time, he had fully returned to adulthood. his height and wingspan grew back to the measurements Matthew met him in.

Matt smiled and opened one eye. "Yes, I suppose it would be difficult."

Ivan moved away a few inches, spread his wings, laid down, then tucked them in a bit, and squirmed back over. "That's better."

Matt opened his eyes and looked over at him. "Comfortable?"

"Yes, just a bit." Ivan rolled over to on his stomach. "That's much better." He flapped his wings a little to get the grass off.

Matthew scooched over, and laid close to him.

Ivan smiled, with his chin rested on his folded arms. "Do you sleep?"

"Yes, I always sleep. Though, I like to stay up late and sleep in..." Matt quickly added. "Except on Sundays and Holidays."

"Your lucky you can sleep. One, it's against my job, and I can't sleep, whatsoever. No matter how hard I try, I don't even get tired." He said, staring off into space. Guess his tired look was more of a mature look.

"That's too bad..." Matt nuzzled him.

"Hmm?" The Angel noticed the nuzzle, but didn't know how to respond.

"You're...so warm..." he said, drowsily.

Ivan smirked, rolled onto his back slowly, and draped an arm around Matt. He grabbed his scarf and covered Matt with it like a blanket.

Matt cuddled closer to him, smiling tiredly.

"If your tired, sleep. I'll carry you home later." With the kind or memory he has, he remembered exactly what building Matt came out of the previous night.

"Don'...wanna go..." Matt murmured softly.

"You want to sleep here?"

"No...jus' don' wanna... go 'ome..."

Ivan sighed, knowing he wouldn't get much more talk out of him. Then, for the first time since his birth, he yawned. He was in shock at that.

The boy fell asleep, and murmured into the Angel. "Love...you..."

Ivan was even more so shocked by that then he was with the yawn. He blushed a deep shade of red, but didn't move.

"Je t'aime..." Matt spoke in his sleep, once more.

The Angel understood the language, and immediately knew it was french. He let out another yawn, as his 'mature look' actually made his eyes heavy. Matt cuddled close to him, clinging to him lightly. With one last yawn, he snuggled with Matt, and drifted away himself.

(Edit: Made it longer, because I finished it far too early...

Wow! Longer! Wait till the next chapter but enjoy this much!

Credit goes to my friend for being Mattie. MUCH THANKS!)


	3. Chapter 3

Medieval Story, RusCan.

(Chapter 3 of our roleplay! Wow, you guys are really liking this story so far! I'm glad! ^^ Oh, and for this chapter, you will need Google Translate open for the middle part because of French use... Enjoy anyways!)

_Italics for thoughts._

The Angel awoke early the following morning, to find Matt in his arms. His whole face went a bright red as he steadily tried to untangle his arms.

Matt awoke not soon after Ivan, saw him, blushed, and rolled away. "I...I'm sorry!"

"It's okay... You just... fell asleep... It's okay!" He sat up and stretched his wings.

Matt blushed anyways.

Ivan stood up to see the rising sun, but this time, he didn't feel younger. He frowned. "What's this...?"

"What's what?" Matt asked, sitting up.

Ivan patted his torso, then turned to Matt. "Am I any smaller?"

"No... you seem the same..." Matt was confused.

"Exactly... What's going on? I'm supposed to look and act younger by day..." Ivan looked toward the partly risen sun. "It's day."

"Maybe it has to do with you sleeping?"

"You knew I was asleep?"

"Yes..."

"How?"

"Instinct?" Matt shrugged. Ivan looked back towards the sun, and fully spread his wings. Little did Matt know, but his wings had flecks of silver throughout them. Matt shielded his eyes from the bright reflections. Ivan folded his wings again. He just wanted the warmth from the sun. He turned back around and sat down. "I still don't quite understand why I'm still an adult..."

"I... have less of a clue than you do... but does it really matter?"

"I guess not, but that means I'm less an Angel now than I was yesterday." Ivan picked a small flower that was beside him.

"I don't think so, I think it makes you... more complete."

"More complete? How so?"

"It seems... like your less human. You seem... more the way people imagine Angels..."

Ivan shook his head. "I know Angel's first hand, and they are more immature than this." He picked more flowers and began to entwine the stems.

"How HUMANS imagine them, then."

"Humans imagine Angel's to be tall, elegant, and mature?" He finished, what looked like a unfinished flower bracelet.

Matt blushed slightly. "Usually. That's what we get told they're like... we don't know any better..."

"I don't blame you, I mean, those are the images in paintings. Hold out your wrist."

Matt obeyed, smiling. Ivan, then, wrapped it around his wrist, but it was a little short. He took it off, picked another flower, and braided it in with the rest. He put it back around Matt's wrist, and it fit. He tied the ends together around his wrist. "There, a gift."

Matt smiled. "Thank you. It's lovely."

Ivan smiled, then picked more flowers, braiding them together. "You know, in the day, I made these for all the little girls and taught them how to made their own."

"That's sweet." Matt smiled.

"Thank you." He finished, and tied it around his own wrist.

"I'm glad you care for them."

"I care for all the people of this village... there. Done." He leaned back and looked at the bracelet.

"That's very sweet." Matt smiled.

"Thank you." He stood up in a shock. "I forgot... I had to scan the town last night..."

"Uh-oh... that's not good..." Matt said, worried.

"Well, no one wanders the night... only you, have I even seen wander."

Matt blushed. "My father vanished into the night...and...if nobody sees me... I can... do the same..."

"You mean, disappear? How?"

"Everyone... either hates me... or ignores me... I can give them... what they want..." He cast his eyes downward, sadly.

"I don't hate you. In the 48 hours I have known you for, I think you're a kind and caring person!" He took Matt's hand.

He blushed and squeezed the Angel's hand slightly. "I'm glad you think so..."

"I don't think so. I know so." Ivan gently placed the hand on his lips, but didn't kiss it.

Matt looked at him in shock, wondering why...why he did that. "If you're sure..."

"I'm positive, Matthew." Ivan removed the hand and smiled.

Matt blushed more and pulled his hand away. "When... should I go home... I... can't stay with your forever... right?"

"Yes. Just watch yourself. The clouds will weep from the heavens shortly." Ivan said, pointing up.

Matt looked toward the sky, and sighed.

"I apologize for the poor weather, but I can not control it. I can help shield you on your walk home."

"That wasn't why I was sighing... but thank you, very much."

"Then, why were you sighing?"

"I don't...want to go home... I don't get along with most people... or rather, they don't get along with me."

"If you don't want to go home, you could stay with me." Ivan offered.

"No... I can't impose myself on you further. You've already been so patient and permissive..."

"It would be no trouble at all, really. "I live alone, and I'm rarely home. You would only be intruding on the dust settling on the furniture." Ivan chuckled.

Matt gave a light laugh. "As long as you're sure..."

"I couldn't be more sure," He smiled. "unless someone is sneaking into me home and cleaning."

Matt laughed more easily. "Alright. I'd be honored."

"It'd be best to pick up your things though."

"What things? My brother and I shared everything growing up, because we're so close in age. He took most of it when he got married. I have little more than the clothes on my back..."

"Oh? So you have been left with virtually nothing? Well, the home I was given, came with old clothes, but they most likely wouldn't fit someone of your size. We should get a tailor to make you clothes." The Angel smiled and stood again.

Matt got to his feet as well, blushing. "Oh no... I don't mind... don't waste time and money on me..."

Ivan smiled slightly wider. "Who said anything about spending money? The townsfolk thank me for guarding the village, by allowing anything I want to be free... and no time is wasted when it's wasted with a new friend."

"Oh... alright..." Matt said, shyly.

"Shall we head on the town?"

"I suppose..."

The Angel took his friend by the wrist and walked toward town. "Come, I'll take you to a tailor I know!"

Matthew followed him obediently. "Why not?"

Ivan lead him through the streets until they came across a short building, with overly dirty windows. Almost looked abandoned. He walked in and a young handsome looking boy who stood almost as tall as Ivan, was making what looked to be a dress. "Lucas! I have a new customer, but put it on me!"

Matt nodded shyly at the boy, and waved. "Hello Lucas. Nice to see you again."

The slightly smaller than Ivan, man, turned to face them and smiled. "Bonjour, Ivan. Bonjour, Matthew."

Ivan smiled. "Could you make some clothes for Matthew?"

Lucas nodded. "Oui, mais bien sûr."

"Merci." Matthew said, shyly.

Lucas turned to Matt. "Ah vous parlez français aussi?"

Ivan smiled and folded his wings back, aware of his tight surroundings.

Matt looked embarassed. "Oui, mon père biologique était ... français ..."

Lucas gave Matt a confused look. "Mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Ne devriez-vous être avec votre père?" Luckily, Ivan could understand French. So he knew what they were saying.

The blond shook his head. "Non... Je ne sais même pas s'il sait que j'existe ..."

Lucas nodded. "Aww, qui aspire ... Eh bien, quel genre de tenue aimeriez-vous?" Ivan smiled, since the topic had gone back to why they were there.

"I ... ce n'est pas grave ... quelque chose de facile pour vous de faire, et confortable, si ce n'est pas trop de problèmes, s'il vous plaît." Matt said, politely.

"Pas du tout! Tout ce que je vraiment besoin de vous maintenant, c'est à vos mesures!"

Matt nodded. "Okay." he responded in English.

Lucas smiled, then motioned for Matt to follow him. Ivan gave Matt a nudge, and smiled.

Matt followed shyly.

"Pardonnez mon français, mais mes deux parents sont français." Lucas took out an older measuring tape, that's seen better days. He pointed at a spot where a stool sat. "Tiens-toi ici."

The young man climbed up onto the stool.

"Répartissez vos bras, s'il vouc plaît."

Matt obeyed the command, spreading his arms wide. Lucas began to measure the length of his arms, then his torso, then his legs. He did so very quickly. "Tout est fait! Vous êtes très petite pour un homme ..."

Matt frowned at those words, then sighed. "Oui ... je sais .. Je suis aussi encore jeune ..."

"Oh? Comment les jeune êtes-vous?" Lucas began to fold the measuring tape and placed it back in his pocket.

"Je suis seulement seize ans ..."

"Vraiment? Vous avez de la chance, je vient d'avoir vingt mois dernier." He said with a sigh. "Revenez plus tard aujourd'hui, je vais avoir une tenue pour vous."

"C'est bientôt? Etes-vous sûr?"

"Oui." Lucas smiled and gently bowed, motioning for him to return to Ivan, who had been patiently waiting in the front room for them.

Matt went out and smiled at the Angel. "Lucas says we can come back later."

"Yes, he's fast with his work . I mean, I've been to him before." He gestured to his robe. "I got my satchel from... my mother."

"Oh... Lucas does good work..."

"Yes, he's a good tailor." Ivan peeked over Matt's head and Lucas winked at Ivan. "Est-il un gardien?" Ivan blushed slightly, grabbed Matt's wrist and dragged him out.

Matt was surprised at being dragged. "What is it, Ivan?"

"Nothing." Ivan let go of Matt when they were a little down the way. "Lucas is just a crazy man in his twenties."

"I don't think he's crazy..." Matt said, curiously.

"Yeah, he's crazy. What shall we do? Wander the town, visit the king...?"

"Anything you like..." Matt didn't really want to stick around... lest he encounter his family.

"I know a town that's celebrating a holiday today. It's not of the holidays we celebrate, but the celebration in it's self is great!"

"Sounds exciting! I love festivals!"

"It's this towns neighbor, want to go?" Ivan smiled.

"I'd love to." He smiled back.

(REALLY LONGER! X333

Credit goes to my friend for being Mattie! :3 YOUR AWESOME!)


	4. Chapter 4

Medieval Story, RusCan.

(Chapter 4! Booya! Glad this is liked so much! Thanks for all the favourites and reviews! Much loved! God, I just want to hug you all! X3)

_Italics for thoughts._

Since it was a long flight, Ivan decided to make conversation. "So, what did you and Lucas talk about?"

"My father..." Matt said softly, holding tight onto Ivan.

"Ahh... Anything else?"

"No... not really..."

"How about we talk about your mother then?"

Matt smiled sweetly. "If you'd like to."

"Was she a sweet woman? Nice to you?"

Matt let out a little laugh. "This will be hard to believe... but my mother is still alive! She's almost fifty. She's a very loving, devoted woman. She loves her children dearly." He smiled at the thought of her.

"Really? Your lucky. Both my parent are dead. My mother past was I was a boy and I miss her dearly..." Matt rubbed the Angel's back. It's okay... mine's still alive, and I miss her..."

"Then you should see her sometime..." Ivan landed and let Matt go. "We're here!"

Matthew released the Angel and smiled. Ivan smiled back and looked around. The town was buzzing with people. Matthew held onto the angel's arm, staying very close to him. Ivan began to pry his way through the crowd. He stopped dead in his tracks. Black wings, laced with red. Black cloak over a black robe, lined with red, and a satchel carrying a warriors sword. This man/Angel was taller then Ivan, and had a darker sense to him. He stood, not 4 feet away, flirting with a Scottish girl from town. Matthew had become accustomed to Ivan's pure aura, but this Dark Angel's presence was making him weak.

"Stay back, Matthew." Ivan warned, blocking him from the Dark Angel's view if he turned. Matthew nodded and stayed behind him, trying to catch a glimpse of the other Angel. The slender Angel quickly took notice of Ivan, red eyes glued to him, with a wide smiled on his face. "Brodor! Hu are eow?" The old English accent lingered in Ivan's ears. "How many times have I told you to not call me that." "Aw, buton brodor, we're brodors!"

The old accent tickled the young man's ears. He hadn't heard someone talk like that, ever. The black Angel peeked behind Ivan, and noticed Matt. "Ond hwa miht this beon? A freond? Motan I metan them?" Ivan shook his head. "No, Sovet."

The shy blond ducked further behind the good Angel, the Dark Angel's aura was becoming oppressive. Sovet peeked more behind, with a kind smile. Ivan pushed him away. "Go away, Sovet! Can't you see he doesn't want to see you?" Sovet smiled at Ivan. "Eow can't claim hem! He decides, brodor."

"Y-You're...h-hurting...me..." He gasped, feeling weak.

"Matthew! Are you okay?" Ivan turned to tend to Matt as Sovet saw his expression, and too a few steps back. "Sorry, I didn't mehn to... I guess it cumans mid beoning a Deorc Engel."

Matthew clung to his friend. "S-so...h-heavy..."

"What's heavy?" Ivan asked. While they weren't looking, Sovet slipped away.

Matt breathed a sigh, then pressure relived. "H-him..." He said, ashamedly, hoping his companion would not inquire further.

"Sovet always has been the dark one in the family... I'm guessing you could sense his aura, right?"

Matt blushed. It wasn't normal for people to be so...affected by them...he was more sensitive than anyone else. He nodded.

"Must have been stronger than usual, or...were you strongly affected by it?"

"It...was a bit of...both...I think." Matt glanced away, in shame.

"Well, he is a Dark Angel...Also my twin..ashamed as I am, he tells everyone." He starred off in the direction he could still sense what was left of Sovet's aura's trace.

"People...always think Alfred and I are twins..with me being the 'bad' twin..."

"You? /Bad/? No, your not bad."

"Other people learn about my parentage...and automatically assume I should be kept away from other children my age, especially girls..."

"They are just judging before they know you. Lots of people do that." Ivan gave Matt a light hug. "By the way, Sovet was speaking old English, just so your not confused."

Matt hugged back. "I know, to both."

"I don't understand why he bothers to speak an old term in a new civilization."

Matt shrugged. "To annoy people?"

"Well, some enjoy it. He does guard this town, which I, unfortunately, forgot about. I only wish he weren't related to my in any way."

Matthew hung his head. "Sometimes...I wish...Alfred and I...weren't related..."

"Why is that?"

"Because HE'S the troublemaker.."

"Ahh..." Ivan scanned the crowd for his twin, whom was not in sight. He sighed in relief.

Matt held his arm again. "Come on. Let's go."

"Do you want to stay, or go back?"

"Stay. I want to see the festival."

"Okay, but I'll warn you now, don't get separated from me, or Sovet will find you quicker than anyone here. Got it?" Ivan took Matt's hand. Matt nodded and blushed at the touch. _Why does this always happen to me? This is...a sign of how /BAD/ I really am... Surely..._ Ivan smiled gently at Matt, then led him down, further into the crowded village. Matthew clung tighter to him, to prevent them from being separated. Getting around to see the sights was hard, but going through the crowd was worse. The streets were packed, with everyone trying to move. Not even enough for Ivan to spread his wings and fly above. He watched as they traveled as fast as they could through the crowd.

Matthew couldn't hardly breathe, he was so crushed against his companion. Ivan stopped and scanned the crowd. There was a clearing up ahead. He quickly dragged Matt toward it, and when they reached it, Ivan kneeled down in front of Matt to see if he was okay. Matt blushed but shook his head. "I'm fine, Ivan. Really, I am."

"The crowd was far too packed for a normal festival. Other people from other towns must be here as well...or... maybe a king died?" He perked his head up, to the expression of the crowd. Exactly what he thought. Shock and sadness. Matthew looked around. _No wonder it was stuffy!_

"I wonder..." He stood and asked a villager on the street something. No sooner did he return. "This villages king died, and his wife bore no son. They need an heir."

"An heir? But who? Did the king have any siblings?"

Ivan shook his head. "He was the only boy of 4. This town has called out to other villages, if anyone is willing to rule a town."

"What about his sisters? Do they have sons? It's would be logical to choose his nephew if he had any."

Ivan continued to shake his head. "They all bore daughters, and were beheaded because of so."

Matt gulped. "Well..." _What could this village DO?_

Ivan looked around the crowd once more. "This village is desperate for a ruler. They'll take anyone."

"I wonder who will be king?" He said, scanning the crowd, wondering how each person would do. The Angel took his wrist again, and lead his friend to the front of the crowd, where a personal guard of the king was making a speech about being king. He then made a statement that caught Ivan's attention. "If a king is not chosen by midnight tonight, Angel Sovet will become out new ruler!"

Matthew was startled by that statement as well. Sovet didn't seem like an honorable ruler... The white Angel nudged Matt as they stood in the crowd. "Matthew..."

Matt turned to him. "What is it, Ivan?"

Ivan scanned the crowd quickly. "You should speak up."

"Eh? B-but...I ...I can't!" Matt shook his head, blushing.

"Why not? Nobody else is speaking up, and you can..."

"Ivan, listen to me. This IS me speaking up!"

Ivan innocently stared at Matt. "Sovet will be king. Sovet, my twin."

"Well... maybe someone else will speak up..."

Ivan scanned, as people whispered and nudged. No one spoke. "Matthew..."

"No! I-I... I'm not king Arthur!" Matt cried in distress.

"I know, you'd be king Matthew."

"No, he was BORN to be king! I was born... to be nothing..." He said dejectedly.

"No... nobody is born nothing. I saw you and now you're here. Your not nothing."

"I might as well be nothing... I'm not useful, I'm not brave, I'm... just nothing good..."

"Matthew, you have to believe in yourself! Stop putting yourself down." Ivan placed a hand under his chin. "Got it?"

Matt blushed. "They wouldn't want me anyway. I'm not from here."

"They've called people here from other towns to be king."

_Damn._ "Well..."

"Well...?"

"Fine, but when this town falls to pieces, it's your fault..." Matt grumbled, reluctantly.

"It's wouldn't fall... and don't purposely make it fall." Ivan jokingly said.

"I wouldn't... but I'm not leader..."

"You can be, and I can help you."

"Merci..."

"So? What will you do? Speak out?"

Matt shook his head. "I...I can't speak out. It... it isn't my place."

"Want my help in speaking out?"

"Oui, merci. If I have to..."

Ivan stood tall and waved his hands. "HEY! I have a ruler for you! He'll lead this town into the greatness it deserves!"

Matt blushed and tried to shrink away to hide. Ivan stood Matt up, as the guard came down to inspect him. "Sir, what be your name?" asked the guard.

"My name... is Matthew..." He said, soft and shy. The guard took a few steps back and raised his arms for attention, then pointed at Matt, motioning for him to step forward. "King Matthew!" He shouted. Matthew shyly stepped forward, wanting more to duck behind Ivan and disappear. Ivan stepped forward as well. "I request to be his personal guard, if I may." The other guard took this aback. "But, Sovet was last king's guard..."

"And we can share."

"But, a king doesn't need 2 personal guards!"

"I want Ivan to be my guard. He can share duties with Sovet." Matt said, surprisingly strong. The guard sighed.

"If it's his majesties request, we shall do so. Come, your palace awaits. I hope you don't worry your family."

"I...I have no family... not in the wife and child sense anyways..."

"Then you must marry! You NEED an heir in case something happened to you!" The guard turned and headed toward the castle, in which was bigger than the one from were they originally lived. Then again, the village was bigger too. Matt followed, more like a prisoner off to prison than a king to his castle. Ivan followed behind Matt, and Sovet ran up behind Ivan like a lost puppy. Ivan reached a hand forward and rested it on Matt's shoulder. "It's okay, Matthew. Just relax, and everything will be fine."

"How can I relax? Everything I know has changed, and I haven't even started yet... and already I'm going to disappoint my people."

"You won't disappoint them. What they don't know, won't hurt them. Listen to their requests and use it to their advantage."

"I will try...but that..." Matt shook his head, unable to focus his words.

"But what, your majesty?" Ivan smiled as he spoke the last words.

Matt blushed. He didn't know if he liked that yet. "N-nothing, never mind..." He said embarrassed.

Ivan smiled behind, as Sovet tapped his shoulder from behind. "Hey, brodor, hwelc glaed of cyning don eow hicgan he'll beon?"

Ivan looked back. "He'll be a great king. Now speak normally, for God's sake."

Matt didn't really understand the dark Angel, but he assumed he challenged his authority... though what authority did he have? The dark Angel hesitated since he was only use to talking old English. "F-Fine... but if I'm talking to you alone, I'll use it."

Ivan rolled his eyes as they entered the castle. It was in most definitely hug on the inside. Matthew was shocked an amazed. He had never been inside a castle before, and now he would be living in one.

Ivan leaned forward toward Matt again. "No regrets, leave your troubles in the past, and the past behind you. Your stepping into a whole new future. Prepare yourself for the days to come."

"No pressure." Matt mumbled.

Ivan chuckled. "Not trying to, but just letting you know." The guard lead them down a long hall, then turned into a large room with 2 tall chairs in the middle.

"This is the throne room, where peasants complain to you and farmers tell you how their crop are doing. In here, will also be your crowning, then up to the balcony for a speech."

"My Coronation..." Matt said, very softly, in disbelief.

"Yes. Here, Sovet will lead you to your bed chambers, then give... this white Angel a tour around."

Sovet stepped up. "That's my twin brodor your talking about, Stalin! You be nice! His name is-"

"Ivan. My name... is Ivan." The white Angel interrupted.

(Epic long story will continue!

Credit to my friend for being Matt! ^^)


	5. Chapter 5

Medieval Story, RusCan.

(Chapter 5. Okay, unfortunately, my facebook account got deleted, and I had to make a new one, so we restarted our Rp. Don't worry, it's not from the beginning, just from when Ivan asks Mattie something. Anyways, enough talk, enjoy!)

_Italics for thoughts._

The irritated dark Angel walked ahead of Matt. "This way, your highness brodor-in-law." He said, like a happy child, and lead him up a flight of stair, with Ivan following short behind. _Brodor-in-law? Why would he say that?_ Matt thought to himself as he followed the dark Angel. Ivan caught up to Matt. "Don't mind him. He called's everyone brodor-in-law, or step-brodor, or even half-brodor."

"Oh, okay." Matt said simply.

In Sovets strides, it didn't take them long to reach the room. "Here is your bed chamber your highness, brodor-in-law! Please, you are expected to change and meet in the throne room. I must show my twin brodor around." He smirked at Ivan, as he rolled his eyes. Matthew entered the chamber alone and hurried dressed. Never before had he dressed like this. The dark and white Angel's flew throughout the castle, Sovet pointing out room and different things, until they entered their own chambers, and changed into silk robes instead of their cotton ones. They flew back toward the throne room, to meet Matt and saw other guards, knights, messengers and more.

Matthew shyly found his way back to the throne room. He was greeted byt thousands of voices and unfamiliar faces. Luckily, Sovet and Ivan could be seen, standing guard at both sides of Matt's throne. The height difference could definitely be seen between them. Matt fought the urge to run, and instead he went and sat on the throne.

As soon as Matt sat, the room went completely silent, and the guard that lead them in, held a golden crown on a red pillow, and walked toward Matt. The Angel's positioned themselves beside Matt, took the crown from the pillow, and placed it on his head, in unison.

Matthew blushed. _What now?_ As soon as the crown was placed on his head, everyone in the room, including his Angel guards, got on one knee and bowed.

Sovet, Ivan, a few other guards and Matthew were lead to the balcony. The other guards stepped out but Ivan peeked behind to tell Matt what was expected of him.

"Alright, after this guard announces your name as King Matthew, step out, wave a little, smile a lot, and spend this time thinking up a speech."

Matthew sighed, then heard his name and jumped. He stepped out to the huge gathering of people below. He swallowed his utter terror of speaking for a crowd, and spoke. After about three minutes, he felt more confidant. He then ended his speech. The crowd cheered once his voice was no longer heard.

Ivan gave him a light pat on his back. "You did good, your highness. You did good!"

"Thanks, I thought I was going to fall over..."

Sovet began to pat Matt's back as well. The aura he gave off had changed from dark to protective, as did Ivan's. "Brodor-in-law, would you like my brodor and I to give you a tour around your new home?"

Matthew felt oppressed just the same. Too much, too soon. "Yes, please." He moved closer to Ivan, as a pointed message.

"Brodor, you should show him around! He seems attached to you more anyways!" Sovet smiled then left the balcony. Ivan smiled down at Matt and stood off, waiting for him. "Shall we, your majesty?"

Matthew smiled and came down toward him. "Yes, please."

Ivan bowed as Matt stepped out, helped his stand, and lead him down the hall and showed him around. Prefect quiet time. "So, your majesty, how does it feel?"

"Very scary. I have no IDEA what I'm doing...I'm...worried I'm going to disappoint everyone..." Matt said thoughtfully in his soft voice.

Ivan chuckled. "Don't worry, lots of kings worry, but remember, I can help you!"

"I'm glad for that."

They walked around for a while until they reached Matt's bed chamber. "Well, that's all you really need to see."

Matt nodded. "Yes...thank you..." He said, knowing he would be on his own.

"I'll stand guard for you where ever you go. Just tell me where you want to go ahead of time, okay?"

"I will. How will I contact you?"

"I'll be around you at all times. If not, just call my name, and I'll fly or run from where ever I am to tend to your every need." Ivan said, going on one knee in a bow.

Matt shook his head, blushing. "N-No, you don't need to do that!" Ivan just shook his head.

"I want to. So, do you still want to go to the festival?"

"Okay!" Matt smiled. "I'd love to!"

Ivan held out an arm for Matt to take the lead. "After you, your highness."

Matthew walked ahead toward the door, outside, and toward the celebrating town. Ivan followed close behind, admiring his surroundings. The young king gazed at the town. _MY town._ He reminded himself.

Ivan patted Matt's shoulder. "Let's try not to put stress on these, okay?"

Matt smiled at him. "Isn't that what this is for? To relax?"

"Trust me, this was only your crowning. You'd be lucky if you got an hour away from king duties."

"I'd be able to do my job better if I knew my people, wouldn't I?" Matt asked.

"True, so let us socialize!" Ivan pus his hand back down to his side.

Matt smiled at his angelic companion.

Ivan looked around and noticed the food stands. "Want some food?"

"I'd love some!"

Ivan smiled, then lead Matt to the stand. He bought some candy apples and handed one to Matt.

"Thank you." Matt said, accepting his share.

Ivan smiled. "Your welcome." then began to eat his. Matthew ate his candy apple slowly, but Ivan made no haste, and he ate his quickly. He then scanned the crowd, and noticed different events.

"Hmm... What now?"

"Look. There's little things going on. One looks like a woman with card. Want to go?"

"Sure!"

Ivan took hold of Matt's wrist and dragged him willingly to the woman. She smiled at them.

"The young king has come to mingle with the common folk?" she asked.

"W-Well... yes... how did you...?"

"Know? I know everything, deary!"

Ivan smiled and laughed a bit. "She seems nice! Come on, let's start here!"

The young king sat down and the woman handed him a deck of cards.

"Shuffle these, love." Matt obeyed her. Ivan watched as Matt shuffled. Matthew handed the desk back and she drew four cards. She laid them face up. "The Four of Cups, The Five of Swords reversed, The Hierophant, and The Two of Pentacles." She read aloud.

"And... what do they mean?" Ivan asked, curiously.

She pointed to the cup. "Take a step back and look at matters from a different perspective. You might notice that your heart has been ruling your head. Share your thoughts-don't be selfish. Do your part to settle disagreements." She said, matter-of-factly.

Ivan nodded in satisfaction. "And the rest?"

Matthew was slreayd shocked but he wanted to hear more. She smiled, and pointed to the swords.

"Beware of pessimism and low self-esteem. You'll have to work harder, and success may not come quickly, but things will soon begin to turn around. Don't neglect our health and diet. Allow yourself time for play."

Ivan was amused. The look on Matthew's face was priceless. She pointed to the hierophant. "Follow the path that is familiar. Now is a good time to show how conventional you can be. Your public image and status with friends or in the community are of great concern to you now. Don't sacrifice your beliefs or freedoms for status. Keep alert to the outside world."

Ivan crossed his arms and chuckled at how accurate these readings were. Matthew was utterly shocked and in awe. She then pointed the pentacle. "Let go of something old in preparation for new opportunities. Keep your ears tuned to alternative business proposals. Brainstorm with peers, explore teamwork."

"There you go, your majesty." She said politely.

Ivan clapped a few times with pauses between claps. Then he whistled. "That was amassing, fair maiden!"

She smiled. "Thank you, kindly. It was my pleasure."

Matthew smiled back at her. "How did you get it so accurate?"

She laughed. "I didn't. It just is!"

Ivan chuckled. "Would you be able to do mine?"

"Well... I'm not sure if it will work for an Angel... humans and Angel's are so different... but I can try."

Matthew got up, and the fortune teller placed the deck at the now-empty spot. Ivan sat where Matt was, picked up the cards and began to shuffle. He then handed them back to her.

She, again, drew four cards and laid them face up. "Ten of Pentacles reversed, Two of Wands reversed, Page of Wands reversed, and Two of Pentacles reversed." She stated simply.

Ivan looked curiously at the fact they were _ALL_ reversed.

"It doesn't mean anything, not really. It just allows for more information on one card." She explained.

"Ah. Okay." He couldn't lean back because of his wings, but that doesn't mean he didn't try. He leaned a bit on the back of the chair.

"Ten of Pentacles reversed. You've been busy helping others. Keep your own goals foremost in your mind. Friends will show their true colour. Be on the lookout for legal entanglement."

Ivan was surprised, but continued to listen.

"Two of Wands reversed. Don't rely too much on loved ones or business associates for advice. Trust your own instincts to get you through a crisis."

Ivan nodded.

"Page of Wands reversed. Everybody wants to get things done quickly. Don't overlook important details in the rush to completion."

Ivan continued to nod.

"And finally, the Two of Pentacles reversed. Reflect carefully about your movies before dealing with people. Act with integrity and you'll be sure to fine success in all your endeavors." She finished.

Ivan rested a hand on his chin. "Hmm... Interesting..."

She nodded. "I hope it was enlightening?"

"Indeed, it was. Well, thank you for your time." Ivan stood.

She cleared her throat, holding out her hand. "The young king gets a free go, you don't."

"I know." Ivan reached in the fold of his robe and pulled out some gold coins, then placed them in her hand.

"Thank you. Bye now." She said, dismissing them.

Ivan smiled and waved her off. "So, where to next?"

(I hope you enjoyed this! And was worth the wait, sorry! .

Credit to my friend for being King Matt and the fortune teller ;3)


	6. Chapter 6

Medieval Story, RusCan.

(Chapter 6. This is a recap of what I stated in the 1st chapter. If you dislike yaoi, or how I write things, don't like, don't read, don't judge. Just restating because of a certain review. Enjoy!)

_Italics for thoughts._

* * *

"What do YOU want to do? I've never gone to a festival before." Matthew stated.

"Well, they've got a few new things here... They look like their selling things..." Ivan said, scanning the crowd.

"We could check them out..."

"Yes, let's!"

"Okay!" Matt said cheerfully. Ivan lead him to the other stalls. They were selling clothes and jewelry. Matthew smiled, admiring the jewelry. Ivan smiled back at Matt, then glanced back at the stalls. Most of the jewelry was made from pearls.

Matthew gently touched a pearl necklace. He knew how to tell if they were real from touching them. The pearls were fake. All of them. They were made to look real, but didn't even sell for the price of real pearls. Another stand had all fake rubies, and another contained fake sapphires.

"The jewelry is nice..." Ivan said, looking at the pearl necklace Matt touched.

Matthew smiled. "Beautiful. Very well made." He complemented, implying he knew they were man-made. The keeper of the stand nodded, as did Ivan. Ivan's gaze left the pearls and trailed off into the crowd. He noticed the guard from earlier wandering toward them.

"Your majesty, the guard from earlier seems to be looking for us, he's heading our way."

The king turned around. "Hmm?"

The guard ran up to them in a huff. "There you are, your majesty! Are you okay? What are you doing out?"

Ivan frowned down at the guard. "We're looking at the festivities. Is it illegal for the king to socialize with his people?"

The guard shook his head. "No..."

The king nodded. "I didn't think so."

"Well, if you need anything, my name is Alexios, just so you are aware. I am the head of the guards."

Ivan nodded. "Yes, tell me something I don't know."

"Not anymore. Ivan is my head guard."

Alexios glanced at Matt. Ivan just smirked. "Yes, that's true. You willingly handed the position over to me..."

Matt nodded. Alexios just frowned and walked off. Ivan just laughed when Alexios was out of sight. "What idiot would willingly give up their position?"

"Nobody."

"Nobody but Alexios." Ivan said, continuing his laugh. "But I'm glad to be serving such a high up ruler!" he teasingly bowed fairly deep.

"You SHOULD be!" Matt said, grandly.

Ivan smirked, then got on his knees to be about eye level with Matt. "I'm so honored, I should have to look you in the eyes and say so!" He teasingly said.

Matt pouted, and pushed Ivan hard backwards. Ivan quickly flapped his wings, which brought him to stand. He smiled and snickered a bit.

The king scowled. "You were supposed to fall..."

"You want me to?" Ivan started to lean backwards. In a panic, Matthew grabbed Ivan's hand. Naturally being heavier then he looked, he fell backwards, forcing Matt to land on top of him. Matthew, face to fac with his Angelic guard, blushed vibrantly before springing up again.

Ivan laughed. "Well, aren't you fast to your feet?"

"Sh-shut up!" Matt blushed.

Ivan sat up, still laughing until he caught his breath. "It's okay, I'm just heavier then I make myself out to be."

"Apparently..."

Ivan stood and dusted off his robe. "It's still light out, do you want to check on the farms?"

"Sure, why not?"

Ivan smiled, holding out a hand. Matt took his hand and followed. Ivan lead him to the outskirts where there were some farmers struggling with something.

"May I ask what the problem is here?" The king asked the farmers.

"Our horses were let loose and we can't plow our field, your majesty!" They took note of Matt's crown.

Ivan rose a hand. "I'll help!" Then he stripped the top part of his robe and tied it around his waist, revealing a surprisingly very muscular body, then jumped down to join the farmers. Matthew blushed, and removed all unnecessary garments, and moved to help.

Ivan literally pick up the plow and placed it where it was neeeded, then pushed it threw the fields. The farmers watched in amassment at his strength, but then turned to the king. Matt blushed, realizing he was pretty much useless. The farmers looked at each other, and nodded.

"Hold out your hands, your majesty."

Matt did as he was told. They dropped a bag of seeds in his hands. "Leave trails of seeds behind the young lad!"

"Alright." Matt put a shirt back on, and started following Ivan, planting seeds. Ivan wasn't fast with the plow, since it was a heavy plow, he worked slowly, but didn't even notice Matthew behind him. Matthew, on the other hand, was fast at planting.

Ivan was actually singing as he worked. It was hard to hear, but he was singing. Matthew started to hum the same song.

Ivan turned down another rom and that's when he noticed Matt. "Well, hello, your majesty."

"Hello, Ivan." Matthew smiled.

Ivan continued to work. "So, you managed to find some work? Sorry for taking the plow..."

"It's okay."

"You sure?" Ivan laughed.

"Yes, it'll get done quicker."

Ivan smiled then continued on, almost not knowing the second row was almost finished. Matthew kept up with him.

* * *

Before they knew it, they had finished the whole field. Ivan brought the plow back, whipping sweat from his forehead. Matthew's bag of seeds was completely empty when they finished.

The farmers thank'd them a thousand times. Ivan walked a few steps off the field, and just flopped down on a grassy hill, trying to cool himself off. Matthew smiled and did the same. "That felt good."

"Yes. Do unto others, as you wish for those to do unto you. It always feels great."

Matt smiled and closed his eyes. "It sure does~"

Ivan crossed his arms behind his head, to rest on his hands, letting a cool breeze drift over his sweaty torso. Matthew mentally smacked himself. _Why do I want to touch that skin so much?_

At a closer look, Ivan's torso was scarred. Pretty bad too. Even with the top half of his robe off, his scarf remained the only piece of clothing on his upper half. Matt grimaced at the imagined pain.

Ivan glanced over at Matt. "What's wrong, your majesty?"

"Nothing is wrong..."

"Are you sure? Your making a face of pain..."

"It's okay..."

Ivan shrugged, then laid back down, placed a hand on his torso, wiping off the sweat. Matthew covered his clothed torso.

Ivan peeked over. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing..." Matt blushed.

Ivan just smiled then sat up, looking at the evening sky.

"Lovely..." Matt said in a dreamy tone, staring at the sky. Even he wasn't sure what he meant.

"The sun set is a lovely thing to watch..." Ivan said, only focused on the colours in the sky.

"Yes...pinks...and reds...and purples..."

"And oranges... I admire the colours of the sun set... As do you, I presume?"

"Oui...so beautiful~"

Ivan gave himself a few more minutes before he realized something. "Oh, king Matthew, it would be best if we returned to your castle for the evening feast."

"Oh...good idea..."

Ivan stood, pulling the top half of his robe back up and holding out a hand for Matt. Matthew took his hand, and pulled himself up. Ivan smiled at the young king and motioned for him to take the lead. Matthew led the way toward the castle.

(Hope you enjoyed! Just so you know, yes, I am Canadian and I do spell color, colour and favorite, favourite. Sorry this is shorter...

Credit to my friend for being Mattie! X3)


End file.
